The present invention relates to a high-strength and high-corrosion resistance aluminum alloy which can be used for aluminum parts of vehicles, and more particularly to a high-strength and high-corrosion resistance Al—Mg—Si—Cu-based aluminum alloy having benefits over a conventional Al—Si—Cu-based alloy for die casting (hereafter, referred to as ADC10/12). The ADC10/12 alloy has been used for the die casting parts of vehicles and is still widely used because of low cost and good casting ability. However, as the environmental conditions for driving vehicles have become severe, limits of the ADC10/12 have been identified. Therefore, there has been a need for a new alloy material that can compensate for such limits, for example, damage on the parts of vehicles by lack of durability which has not been found in the parts previously, and white rust due to the salts in seawater or deicers.
Further, many countries including developed countries have made efforts to suppress environmental pollution by enforcing various environmental regulations. According to such enforced regulation, many studies for reducing the weight of the vehicle parts have been conducted to improve fuel efficiency in the vehicle industry, but the vehicle manufacturers have engaged in difficulties in finding an alternative alloy material which maintains basic performance while providing competitive pricing to replace the existing commercial alloys.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is merely for helping understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.